redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Selound
ask me about art trades, but requests are closed. And on note, I draw gift art for FRIENDS only, if you ask for GA, then it's a request and not much of a gift and I will ignore it. I also do collabs, but I can only draw then on MS paint, or on my tablet (it may look horrible though). I do give out prizes on certain things like contests, questions, etc. As you may have noticed, I changed my style a little, and made the switch to digital art since I can't afford anymore colored pencils, but I can use my tradtional media only if specally requested. Thank you for taking the time to read this ^.^ Art trades are open. Requests are closed. ask me about collabs. SIGNATURE TEST AREA!!!!!!!! Selound I never miss 14:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC), Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed ---- oh hey Selound! ^^' sorry about not talking to you or anything but i've been grounded. anyway, there are some songs i found that i thought you'd like. heres some links =) (these things are great art inspirers) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Q3oO1ha1k iNSaNiTY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebAKoRcYFTA I Like You I Love You http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE&feature=related Alice Of Human Sacrifice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enc3faFP8vk crime and punishment hope you like! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) well, i don't have naything better to do ^^ sure! okay, have you looked at my art page? cause theres a character on there, i think i've told you about him. his name is Xeron, he's the son of Ferahgo, older bro to Klitch, and he's tied for my favorite selfcreated redwall guy with Icefighter. he is single, though he did get a ferret girl Pregnant, her name was Rin. however, she was killed by Ferahgo before she could Tell Xeron. when he found her corpse, Xeron went slightly insane. but Xeron, is going to be forever Single. however, i made him into a Glomplesock (my own word) a glomplesock, is a character who is created for fans benefit. he is made for (if they get permission) people to draw with female characters of their own. for instance, if you get my permission and give me credit for Xeron, you could draw Xeron being hugged by Zya with Shadow looking ticked off. thats basiacly a glomplesock. so, for my half of the trade, could you draw Xeron looking over his shoulder as he walks by Rin. (this is when he first meets her and thinks she's cute)Xeron's eye brow is slightly raised and he's smirking.(whether you want his hood over his head or not is your decision ^^ Rin is a white ferret with silver hands and feet and blind red eyes. she wears a black long sleeved shirt with red stripes on the sleeves. she is hugging a packet to her chest and walking past Xeron, looking over her shoulder at him, blushing (all girls in Ferahgo's horde are obsessed with Xeron ^^) Rin is small and slender, and only reached Xeron's shoulder. now, what do you want me to do for you? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound. Just wanted to say hello and how is my new picture coming? PS: How do I make a sig?! SalemtheCruel 10:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for getting back to me Selound. I also wanted to say I have an interesting oneshot I'll be posting soon.... Be sure to check it out. It's called Maria: The Tragic Tale of Felldoh's Mother. SalemtheCruel 11:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Selound Hey Selound, long time since we last talked, sorry if I haven't, so how are you doing my friend, been busy? anyway I've been busy aswell, but I didn't forget about you, my friend. So what have you been upto lately, Selound? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:22, May 31, 2011, (UTC) Hi again. Just wanted to say thanks for the review! PS: Glad to hear you're almost done with my drawing! I absolutely CANNOT wait for it! :D SalemtheCruel 19:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Me, I've been busy with stuff, I did pottery on Saturday and the Comrades Marathon was on Sunday, and today I went to gym, diden't have much of a workout, but I did ok XD and at the momment my kitty is sleeping on my lap pats kitty my cat is very laid back during the winter, oh and I like your new signature, I made a new signature, but I'll show it to you sometime soon.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|Hmmmmm, Pie drools]], 10:20, May 31, 2011, (UTC) P.S how do you like the new sig I just made? eh? yeah i did, i just didn't realize you wanted a reply srry ^^' can i use her old outfit? cause this new one is really complicated... =P and i'm bad at outfits, i make them look stupid. (or make their buts look fat) can i have a pic of webabys too? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) okay, theres something you need to know. i have the sketch done, but my scanner is attatched to my dads computer, and photoshop is on my laptop aaaaaaaanddddd... my flashdrives broke. so, yeah, theres gonna be a wait... i'm really sorry =(-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i bought a new flashdrive today, so i can get started!!! =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Selound; it's Salem, just wanted to say hi and can we chat if you're not busy? SalemtheCruel 22:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, maybe we can chat about Redwall if you want? PS: LOVE THE PICTURE!!!!! :D SalemtheCruel 22:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, hmm.... What I have to say about Redwall is that my parents got married in 1986. (the same year Redwall came out) I know that's really random but.... SalemtheCruel 22:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Oh yeah, forgot to add this... Do you want to read some of my fanfic Son of the Scourge, where Lupin and Crossface appear? SalemtheCruel 22:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel man, you work so fast it's creepy o.O but it's awesome! thank you! and your drawing of Elonwyn's great too ^^ i'm just outlining your drawing. =P i wish i could work as fast as you can, it'd save me a ton of panic.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) man, it'll take me a month to memorize that XD but we love you Selound. i've been wondering... why do people who can draw still ask for requests, if we can draw our own stuff? i've been trying to think of it. =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that makes sense =P hey, a couple of questions... would you like to help me with the design for Skalrag and Juni's children? alos, you know how in your story, you have this "Light of second chance" thing? well, as Xeron and Rin died before the happenings of Redwall, would they have been brought to life? well, you're probably thinking "They need a second chance?" well, yeah. see, rin was killed before she had Xeron's baby, and Xeron went insane at her death, so they would need a second chance, to restart their lives together. =P i was just wondering ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah. well, technically Rin and Xeron's baby wasn't alive yet, because it hadn't come to the day when it's heart starts beating inside the womb. but, yes, that sounds good ^^ so ummm. in my mind, can i create a little thing where they are brought back to life by LOSC? (i'm not gonna write it or anything. just gonna run it in my head when i'm bored, like what i do with most my fics ^^) anyway, i actually imagined they'd have either, a son... or a son and a daughter. to be honest i can't imagine Juni surviving triplets (labor or raising XD) especially without a father to help out. but, i'll do it for you. but, can we have the son being the oldest? i'll designt he son, and half a daughter, and you design a daughter and a half of one ^^ one thing... what exactly, is your story on Elonwyn? because if theres something you've added i want to be able to put it in my mind... i don't mean tell me the whole story bit for bit... just summarize your side, and i'll see if i can place in my ideas too. ^^D -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yes, thats what i was saying ^^ oh, okay, thats what i was thinking you were saying, but, i have one question... was Elonwyn a virgin when she elft marshank? in my mind, i had it so Findo flirted and messed with Elonwyn while Clogg and Badrang were still working together (if shakily) because he thought she was cute when she blushed and Elonwyn tried ehr best to avoid him. but when Clogg's crew were taken captive, Badrang asked if any of his beasts wanted her, and findo spoke up. but, you have a better idea, i think, so yeah, maybe she was "The property" of all the malebeasts (because badrang wanted to humiliate Clogg even further) i always imagined Elonwyn and Clogg being very close. also, my other three characters come with Findo, aquastar and Elonwyn. Juni, who is pregnant, and needs a better life for her unborn babies, alya Palefeather, an ermine, who is the blind healer of marshank, a friend of Juni, and Elonwyn, and Ralken, son of Badrang, and is secretly in love with Alya (though, Elonwyn has a secret crush on him) i'll design the son, and draw some pic of Elonwyn and Ralken this summer, to freshen things up ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How are you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I am doing well. I got back from Florida a few days ago and am going to be at camp next week. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) well, do you have any male character you've created but haven't used in a while, or haven't used at all. i usually dig in my mind (or my sketchbook drawer) for something whenever i have a situation like that. yeah, i figure Findo would secretly prick a couple of throats with a saber if he noticed some jerk watching Elonwyn. i drew a pic of him and Elonwyn, and i'll scan it and clean it soemtime. i also drew a pic of Elonwyn (her nickname is Lonny) and i just managed to draw a hand clutching her arm, and i couldn't get any farther ^^ so i thought, hey, maybe i could do an art Collab with Selound. i clean and photoshop my half, then get in on a bigger frame, and then she could do the creeper grabbing Lonny ^^P want to? oh, i designed (though didn't draw) Skalrag and Juni's oldest son. his name is Ragals. he wears a red tunic with a hood that he always has over his head and his ears poke out, and his ears, all his tail (excepting the tips which are white) the rest of him is red orange and his eyes are yellow, and his canines are exceptionally long (like a saber tooth) and his weapon is an axe. his personality is cool and suave, and a rather conceited ~.^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) here's my half of the art trade!!!! =D Oh, cool :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) AAAW! D= *falls over anime style with feet in the air* i didn't realize that, and i even saved a picture of her for ref. i so stupid... but i was in a hurry to get it done so i could get it out of the way... i'm making a summer project to get most if not all of my recent pictures cleaned up. yeah, you can make a it a male ^^ and as to Aquastar... why don't you just grab one of Badrangs horde members, like what we did with Findo? i'll give you the picture soon as i'm through. i gotta scan it and photoshop it... which will taaaaaake... bout a month. -.-' oh, and are you gonna do any of those "redwall guys with their girls" pics you mentioned before? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) heres my Collab half XD i'm glad it didn't take as long as your request ^^ do what you will to it, and if you want to add shading or clean up my mistakes your welcome to.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Selound! I just finished the entire first chapter of my fan-fic Knights of Redwall and since you kind of liked it I was wondering if you would permit me the honor of reading the chapter? Thank you! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 01:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) i wanted to talk about Aquastar's boyfriend. How about Rotnose? i don't believe anyone has made a girl for him yet have they? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound! Just dropped by to say hello and that that's a REALLY COOL picture you did of Tailwart :) SalemtheCruel 20:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SELOUND! :) Hi Selound, hows it going? sorry if I haven't said much to you for the last few months, been busy don't ya know :D so how are you doing, Selound? and have you started your summer vacation, yet? summer is the best time to goto the beach, I need to goto the beach sometime, but atm its winter for me :( but I don't mind winter, its lots of fun :D Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:47, June 16, 2011, (UTC) P.S Happy Youth Day (Thats a South African public Holiday that I celebrate) Thats good, Summer break is the best way to unwind, I like your new signature and your new avatar, both look awsome, I have a new avarar and a new signature, which is also cool, what do you think of my new avatar, by the way? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:20, June 16, 2011, (UTC) tell me about this character! =D for some reason i can't see your pic of tailwart or Dawnrose's pic of Meeka. it just gives me a red link. -.-' hey, i did the collab and a pic of Elonwyn and findo XD. oh, and i gave Findo black and blond highlights in his hair, and those scars? they is from his father, who drove him out of his tribe. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) why did he delete stuff? anyway, Findo's father liked his son, but Findo became disinchanted with killing and pillaging. he told his father what he thought of him, and his father slashes his face with three knives before having him cast out. Zena sounds cool! ^^ yeah, and the APS thing was the fastest drawing i've ever done XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hee hee XD i might try to do it. in the meantime, would you comment on my newest Art please? =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yes you may call me Meeks ^^ i like it, it's kind of a cool nickname. and i used ref for the violin, and i saw your pic of Selound being taught the reed organ and it was really good ^^ i made Findo a flirt XD and a bit of a playboy. but he has eyes for only Elonwyn. his favorite thing to do is to tug on her tail when he walks by her ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I don't know if I remembered to tell you or not but I really liked the picture you did of my character Dankfur a while back, and your art in general. If you would like to do a trade again just LMK. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could draw my characters Ux and Akalle arguing with each other? (I'll draw two characters for you if you wish) Both are members of a wild tribe of patch-coated foxes in my story, who are forced to join forces with the main villain against their will. The descriptions are as follows; as usual I give them in color but a B&W pic would do just as well. Akalle A thin, rawboned vixen, with black fur that contains silver and rust patches here and there. Has innocent baby-blue eyes, though the rest of her looks just about as hardened and callous as a vermin can get. Has a maimed right forepaw nearly completely swathed in bandages. Wears a dark navy cloak that is a bit too long for her, over a hunter green tunic. Also wears a brown sheath-belt diagonally across her torso; this contains about a dozen varied knives, dirks and daggers, plus a long rapier, and several poison phials and pouches. Has one snaggly upper fang that sticks out when her mouth is closed. She is the self-appointed chief of the Krozfoxx tribe and makes no attempt to conceal her contempt of her more primitive companions. Ux A tall, burly, barrel-chested young-adult fox, nearly twice Akalle's height. Carries no weapon (has no need of one, really). Has yellow eyes, and red fur heavily patched with charcoal and tan. Has a dignified immobility of facial features. Wears brownish-green woven grass armbands that extend all the way from wrist to elbow. Also wears a short ragged-edged cape made of pale green fishskin, and somewhat tattered brown barkcloth pantaloons held up by an old rope. Has a necklace of twine with half a magpie's bill as a pendant. The image I had in mind was Akalle pointing her rapier at Ux, fussing at him, while he stands there with his paws folded across his chest staring at her aloofly, uninterested in what she has to say. Akalle's rapier should be held in her left paw, not the bandaged one. If this is too much, let me know and I'll suggest something easier. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Picture Here's your picture. I did in in color since you requested that I do so. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What's a collaboration? No problem, hope you feel better soon! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound. Just wanted to say hi and what's up? :D I'm super excited right now since my school just closed for the summer! WAHOO! Btw, I've seen that pic you made with Scotty. It's really cool :D SalemtheCruel 01:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I hope you don't mind but I stole an idea of yours; namely, that of having your main avatar at the top of the page and the other lesser ones you might have used at the bottom. I was wondering how to organize mine and when I saw your page that seemed like a good idea. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Selound, i created a daughter for Tsarmina! her father was a wandering warrior who got Tsarmina pregnant. however he had to leave and when Verdauga finds out his daughter is gonna have a baby he chases after him and kills him in front of a heart broken Tsarmina. Tsarmina went crazy after this and killed her father and threw her brother in prison. before this she gave birth to her baby whom she named after the first thing she saw after her daughters birth: Snow Owl. Snow Owl looks like her father. black with white legs and arms and black paws and purple eyes. she wears a silver spaghetti strapped tunic and and white sash. she's kind of weird and is the fortress goofball, and not very leadership material so Tsarmina tries to get her marryed to someone with Leadership abilities. she later marries her stepcousin, Rakar Hawkseye. he's a black cat with blue tabby stripes, the stepson of Tsarmina's sister. i wondered if you had any ideas for their story and if you wanted to draw these two? buy the way, what about those kids for Skalrag and Juni? did we do all of them yet?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) heh, he sounds exactly like his mother personality wise ^^ and yeah, Mayze would be cool as her friend =D what's she like? okay, but if you can draw it, i told you what Snow Owl looks like... but Rakar Hawkseye is a black cat with blue tabby stripes, blue eyes, and he wears a white modern day t shirt and a pair of glasses (he's a bit of a nerd but he can be ambitious) their positions are Snow Owl standing on Rakars right and he's holding her paw and blushing but not looking at her, and she's looking at him and blushing but also looking flattered. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that's a really cool picture! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I was considering drawing a picture of one of my stoat villains as a collab; would you want to do the other half, and give him a goodbeast to battle, or not? Collab Here is my character Frisz, a stoat villain who runs with a robber gang in Mossflower; he has a brief appearance in my story, in which he is driven off without being slain. He's about to fight a goodbeast in this pose; but who could it be? Is it a hare with a hook? A Dormouse with a dagger? A wildcat with a whip? You decide! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you want to use any of my characters the list is HERE, though feel free to use/make up one of your own. Hey Selound! :) Could you send me a description of what your avatar (Selound the fox) looks like? I was going to draw a picture of Scotty Bluefleck with some of her wiki acquaintances and I'd like to put you in it. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Art trade Hello Selound. It seems you left a little message on my user page. Thank you for that. But to get to the point, I was wondering if we could do an art trade. It seems you got an assortment of characters that you made up and I would like to draw one of them. I'll send you the details of the character that I want you to draw, if you agree to this. If you want to check out my art style, look at this Have a nice day! --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 21:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound Hello Selound, its been a long time since we last talked, so how is it going for you, probably busy as allways, ya know what I'm saying? I've been really busy, which exsplains why I havn't been so active for the last few months, and I just had my birthday, which was awsome ;) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:25, July 21, 2011, (UTC) Art trade Alrighty! For your half of the art trade, I would like you to draw a character named Notch Grayfur. She is a pale gray mouse with blue eyes. She wears a long black tunic that reaches her knees.The tunic has a purple trim that is patterned like flames. She wears a white sash that has a black hilted dagger with a red pommel stone tucked into it. She has a slight smile on her face as if she is confident about something. And for my half of the trade, assign me any of your assorted characters, and I will get to it as soon as I have the time. The drawing might take some time to finish, but I'll do my best. :) --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 02:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Selound, I just wanted to ask you... Could we do an art trade?? (I'm getting a LOT better with my drawing skills) SalemtheCruel 21:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel lol, nothing except i've given a redwall story to my all around Fursona Tya the mongbat. (she's part mongoose part bat) i basiacly make little stories to put her in. she has a hogwarts story and a secret agent story and a highschool story and now a redwall story! =D the only difference in her redwall story is that i have her fall in love with another person (actually he's the otter counter part of her original love interest but whatever) an otter named Grate Roughstream. i'm going to put some drawings of them up here soon. wanna do another art trade? i'm bored and i know how to use ;ayers now so it gets done a lot faster! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) art trade Tya well, you could draw Tya and Grate. Grate is a brown otter with a black under belly and black emo bangs. his left eye is gold and the right is red. he is very tall, has nice pecks and abbs (he is rather muscular) and he wears a black leather belt and a green kilt. he has a snake tongue shaped scar on his left eye, and two small scars on his left haunch. Tya looks like the picture on the link, only in her redwall version, she wears a short grey brown vest that comes just below her ribs (it's not very long) tied all the way down with mustard colored string, and a small black belt around her waist (theres a sizable gap between her belt and her vest XD) though tya is long and lanky, she's very short. and is small compared to Grate who is very big and handsome ^^ also, as a redwall character, Tya has no wings. they are arguing. grate has to lean down to come face to face with her, and tya has to stand on tip toe. Tya is shouting at him and he's looking calm but annoyed. (they're good friends and lovers but they have their spats. especially when tya's concerned XD) you can put whatever caption you want. (Grate has a very sarcastic sense of humor, so if you do a caption thats his character) now then, what do yooooooou want little girl?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) well foo lets try that again. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hedfones_by_Ferretmaiden.png and i can't go on deviant art so, could you post it here? =P -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mirah is done! I'm sorry for the lateness, but I was having scanner problems.Hope you like it. I hope it's close to what it's supposed to look like. :) --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 06:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) legasp aaaaw, too bad =P yes. after i asked my father of i could have a da account, he looked at the site, nearly had a coniption and had it blocked form my laptop *sigh* and i have a ferret chick you could use if you want, unless you'd rather he stay single. *shruggle* and what do you want Kalza doing in this picture?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) don't you want to know who she is and what she's like first? and sure. i'll try to draw it. what do you want them doing? also, i've got the ferret girls appearance down but i'm not sure what sort of personality would fit Webabbys's character? Her name is Moth. she's a silvermit ferret (white with silver hairs on her back) with green eyes and a green sort of tunic, and a green beanie on her head. do you know how she could show up and what she'd be doing and who'd she be related too, seeing as i don't know most of your chars beginings.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Layers buddies! i wish i knew you in person, i know we'd be best friends XD Moth's was raised by her gypsy mother, who hated her because she never meant to have her. (her mother was a slut and attempted to poison her baby daughter but the vixen leader of the gypsy troupe stopped her) her mother had the baby with a play boy ferret guy. Moth loves her mother despite her mothers abusing her. Moth watches her mother stabbed in the stomach by Moth's own father as her fathers tribe attacks the gypsy troupe and kills all of the Gypsy's except Moth who escaped.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mehheheh nothing i can think of, except she has an excessive sweet tooth. and it's Fish-ay!!! =D awesomesauce meh dear! ^^ have you seen my latest pic? *trollfacepl-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC)z* Hi Selound! Just wondering how the collaboration pic is coming (please don't feel rushed, take all month if necessary). God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 10:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah. mehehehehehe. hows my picture coming along? i'll get on yours today in fact if today proves to be a good drawing day =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank EWE!!!! omy garsh it be awessssoooooome!!!! =DDDDDDDDDD i've got the sketch of my half of the art trade, i just need to scan it and color it ^^ sorry i'm being lazy about it.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Great art! What is your dA name? Ruko "F.F."Art IS a past time!! 01:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow Holy jalapenos! Thank you Selound. Your drawing is amazing! It has that nice Nelvana-ish feel to it. I believe that you use photoshop?--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| My colored pencils are my deadly weapons]] 20:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo Selound, hows it going, its been a long time since we last chatted, so how are you, Selound, keeping busy I believe, aren't we all busy, anyway, I had my birthday few weeks ago, it went ok, I had my family there and it was lots of fun, too bad my grandmother died the following week, I didn't take it so well, and since my gran's passing, life has been kinda stressed out for me, which is kinda normal for me.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:00, August 03, 2011, (UTC) Gasp, you watching me hides baby pictures xD DA is cool, I'm glad you managing your work, it shows that you are orginized and know how to take care of thinkgs, I have been trying to get things orginized aswell, but I make few mess ups, but atleast I am keeping myself busy in a way, so, have you seen any new movies, lately? .Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:30, August 03, 2011, (UTC) Wow. Another masterpiece. That greyfur pic is amazing! XD When you have time, I would like to do an art trade. Ruko "F.F."Art IS a past time!! 01:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey. What exactly is the difference between an offer and a request? Ruko "F.F."Art IS a past time!! 01:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Selound, this is Wolf985. I've seen your artwork and think that you are an AMAZING artist! Anyways...I was wondering if you would like to do an art trade with me? If so just message me =D Feel free to check out my artwork and fan-fics!-- 21:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 lol its coming on fine. my dad has been extremely busy so i haven't had a chance to get on his computer and scan, but i'm scanning it today, and i'll probably have it finished soon! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound, hows it going, lol thats a silly question to ask, I bet you are doing well, but busy, I've been busy aswell, Anyway, I checked some of your chars, they all look cool, I got a bunch of characters, myself, I have about 40 characters, thats enough to make a book xD, probably a short book, like 100 pages, I always put abit of myself in each of my characters, and I make some of them intresting, and some just really cool, anyway, how are you enjoying your weekend so far? Niko Banks I'm the new mouse in Mossflower., 08:30, August 06, 2011, (UTC) i feel really bad now cause you gave me your half of the art trade super fast and i've only just started to photoshop my half, so i'm giving you the sketch, and i'm gonna reupload it when i finish it! ^^ i hope you like it. i also found an awesome anime site with all the english dubbed animes, it's called Just Dubs. and i'm watching Karin (chibi vampire) now. i think Boogie is really freaky ( i hate dolls, they're the creepiest toys on earth) anyway, i hope you like the sketch...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) lol i know he's what inspired you, i saw the picture on your gallery on DA ^^ lol does The fishie doll talk? i'm glad you like the sketch! ^^ it was really a five minute sketch but i'm to lazy to photoshop it *sighs* ah well. i need to find some inspiration to touch up me and Otterwarriors story, and by the way, did you notice all her awesome new art?!?! =D it's so cool! and i know she did it herself cause i watched her!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) lol i totally found someone to model Xeron's personality off of ^^ i think his name is Tamaki... he's the blonde dude in one of my favorite animes, The Ouran Host club. lol his personality matches almost perfectly, except Xeron's epic becasue he's an assasin. lol. oh, i finished the photoshopped picture! =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I know how to do shading, i just am not good at making it look authentic =P lol i'm glad you like it, and layers is so much easier and faster ^^ it's just i'm severly terrible at backgrounds... =P meh. and yes, i'm an otaku so i like to use anime as my reference. i love animes becasue of the artwork, the visual humor, and (mostly) the round characters and the situations! =) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) whats yaoi and yuri? =| yeah, me and Otterwarrior haven't written Meeka and Saleen's story, becasue they way we imagine it, is more of an anime with visual gags you can't write in a book =P so we just draw pictures and make up fun scenes together and write down scene summaries. it's one of the reasons i like anime so much ^^ lol-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ah i see. yeah, i like drawing humurous drawings, only i'm not very good at it... rotflol. that and romantic drawings. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Selound! sorry to hear you're lonely :( SalemtheCruel 02:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Re:Images Regarding the Martin/Rose image, I was under the impression that you were not the artist, my mistake on that one. Images don't have to be "labeled" Redwall, one just has to be able to look at it and see that it's Redwall-related. We're pretty liberal on that here. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks Selound! =D i love it! she looks so cute! i drew a human drawing of Icefighter that i'm proud of! ^^ i otta put a pic of him in his new design i did for him ^^ then i'd demand you draw him cause i be your master! mwahahahaha *cracks whip* sorry, i just feel like i'm always asking you for pictures *bows apologetically* i'm really sorry, i'm not being your friend just to take advantage of you i really do think you're awesome.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Selound. IDK if you want to talk to me; but I feel a little depressed right now :'( SalemtheCruel 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel School :P Yes, I am depressed about school. :( (Did I ever tell you what happened to me at school this year? If I did; sorry. My memory just SUCKS.) SalemtheCruel 14:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel